Infinite Pathways
Infinite Pathways (通路無限,Mugen Tsūro) is a term used to refer to myriad branching timelines and stories that exist within the Corridors of Time. Known Timelines * Main Timeline: This timeline is the main timeline with the naruto world and location of the main story * Future World Timeline: This timeline is the future of the main time before its corruption and is the timeline that Chihiro and Amanojaku originate from. Stated by Chihiro is in a state of constant war between beings of different worlds, which the war being dubbed "War of the Realms" and is the reason she attempted to change her future by traveling into the past. * Midnight King Timeline: An alternate version of the main timeline in which Koma Soga managed to complete his plan and take over the body of his son. Mastering his new power quickly he plunged the northern lands into war and eventually gaining control over it. Cementing his control over the north, he set his sights on the . ~more coming~ * King of Gods Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the battle between and her two sons, and . During the fight Hamura dies from one of Kaguya's attack in her form, leaving Hagoromo injured. Before dying Hamura passes on his chakra to Hagoromo allowing him to awaken the . Using this new power he defeats Kaguya and seals her within himself becoming the first jinchūriki. Years later Hagoromo had two children and , things progress like in the main timeline. After completing their missions with Hagoromo on his death bed he chooses Indra to inherit his power. He then splits the chakra of the Ten-Tails into five different weapons, while is body was bound and locked away. With Hagoromo's death using his inherited Indra took over most of the lands through force. Disagreeing with his bothers actions, Asura and others attempted to fight back but was ultimately defeated. Outmatched in terms of power, Asura managed to steal five legendary weapons and retreated to the moon; taking as many of his followers and others that he could. Following the deaths of Asura and Indra, their descendants the Uchiha and Senju Clans would inherit their ancestors war. With the Uchiha spreading and controlling most of the world's land. The Senju occasionally descending from the moon to attack the Uchiha. During a raid on the moon by the Uchiha the leader of the Senju use her remaining power to send the two of the five weapons through a rift in space-time preventing all of them from falling into the hands of the uchiha. * Broken Dreams Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the battle between and her two sons, and . * Two Lovers Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the time of Kaguya and Tenji. During the battle to locate Kaguya, Tenji was gravely injured but was saved by Kaguya and taken to the God Tree. Choosing the save her lover she fed the chakra fruit to him, saving his life and making him the first human to wield chakra. With the help of Kaguya and using his new power the two ended the conflict and bought peace to the lands. Learning from his lover on how to use his new power Tenji developed new abilities that would later go on to help the people of his lands. Years later Kaguya gave birth to twins one girl and boy, naming them Ōta Ōtsutsuki and Kōbun Ōtsutsuki respectively. The two kids had a rather simple and peaceful life, learning how to use their power from their parents with both being considered prodigies. The two would go on to develop their abilities and taking their inherited dōjutsu in two different directions. The peace of their lives when arrive on their world looking for Kaguya. Sensing the power of Ōta and Kōbun the two individuals attempted to capture them. While having the upper hand due to the information gained from their mother Ōta and Kōbun where pushed back into a corner after Momoshiki absorbed Kinshiki. With no other option to the united with the giving birth to a new entity. Even with their combined strength the battle as fierce, resulting in the destruction of the land. After several hours they managed to defeat the empowered Momoshiki. Returning to their home, the fused Ōta and Kōbun where worshiped as a savior and god by those that seen their battle. * Eternal War Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the * Carnage Queen Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the * Beast World Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline sometime during the . Tired of being used and constantly attacked by those that wanted their power the used their immense power in retaliation. The beast quickly devastated the ninja and over the year setting up their own individual kingdoms around the world, taking many humans as slaves or in some cases food. To attempt to prevent the destruction of the world at the hands of the beasts, from the descended on to the earth in order to help; however they to fell and and were consumed. Knowing the battle was lost the individuals retreated back to the moon, taking as many as they could with them. Following their victory the beast ruled with world with fear and became treated as gods by the remaining humans. * Broken Boundaries Timeline: This timeline diverges from the main timeline during the * World of Beasts: 「　」 Trivia * The effects of Chihiro traveling from his timeline to the main timeline using a forbidden technique sent a several ripples throughout time. Causing various things to happen that otherwise wouldn't not have happen. ** Through the effects of the ripples hand an effect on the reincarnation jutsu of Valden. Instead of being reborn into with this original body, he was reborn with a new body and decades before he originally met his counterpart in his timeline. Using the same method another as able to travel to the main timeline in search of Valden. ** As a result of a ripple the Carnage Queen as able to sense the battle between Kaname Soga and Valden. Using the same ripple, she was able to travel into the main timeline. ** Using one of the ripples Asura from the King of Gods Timeline was able to send two of the tailed beast weapons to the main timeline and out of the reach of his bother and his descendants.] ** Using the same technique「　」 was able to use a ripple in to chase after「　」 and enter the past * The ripples throughout time caused by Chihiro travel is based off the from . Category:Kaiser Terms